


Kiss Goodbye

by youve_found_me



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youve_found_me/pseuds/youve_found_me
Summary: Patton didn't understand why you would ever kiss someone goodbye, especially if they had just died. Remus tries to explain it to him.Aka Patton and Remus get into an argument during movie night after everyone else went to bed
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I think the biggest thing I want to say is Remus almost mentions necrophilia but Patton stops him. Also this whole conversation revolves around death. Other than that, enjoy

Remus was energetic, excitable, and down to argue about anything. He was also a little intense. It's no surprise that he was able stay awake for the movie marathon like his brother. Logan and Janus always leave first, then Virgil would either fall asleep or leave. Nonetheless, the remaining three are always Patton, Roman, and Remus. Today Roman didn't make it past his brother, he fell asleep a couple minutes ago leaving just Patton and Remus awake. 

  
Patton didn't blame Roman for falling asleep, it was very late and they had gotten through a lot of movies, jumping from genre to genre. Right now they were watching the ending of Beauty and the Beast and Patton was slightly annoyed. This was the third movie where he saw someone kissing a dead person. He didn't understand why you would kiss your love after they died, it just seemed wrong to him. "Gross, he's dead." Patton groans.  
  
  
Remus clucks his tongue before saying, "Newly dead." Patton turned to face the other side in the dark. He could barely see his face from across the couch but he could tell Remus was smiling. It reminded him of the Cheshire Cat in some way.  
  
  
Still, Patton shook his head and said, "Still dead."  
  
  
"Five second rule."  
  
  
"Remus!" Patton could tell that Remus seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "I'm not discussing this with you." Patton's words were accompanied by an awkward, dry laugh.  
  
  
"Oh but you are." Remus coos, he moves his seat so he was much closer to Patton. "Why can't I kiss this newly dead corpse?" Patton just shakes his head. "Listen I see you die and your body is still warm, I see no reason not to give you one last kiss." He shifts in his seat so he was facing Patton more directly.  
  
  
Patton shakes his head again. "No, no, no! If I'm dead I don't want you kissing me! Doesn't matter how recently, don't do it." Remus sighs.  
  
  
"Its not like I'm digging you up from a grave and having fucking s-"  
  
  
"Shut up we are not going there!" He doesn't let Remus finishing his sentence because he already knew where it was going. Patton turns away and lays eyes on Roman, luckily he was an incredibly deep sleeper. On the other hand, Remus decides to take another approach.  
  
  
"If I take a knife," He summons a knife in his hand as an example, and just then Patton realized how close the two had actually gotten to each other. "So I take this and stab it straight through you right? Then I kiss you, and you die in the middle of our kiss, are you going to be mad?"  
  
  
Patton thinks for a moment. Technically he wasn't dead when the kiss started, but you'd still be kissing a dead person. "I mean, its better than just straight up kissing a dead person."  
  
  
Remus shakes his head while smiling. "But Patty this isn't just any dead person, it's like your husband. If Roman was here he'd agree with me, true love and shit."  
  
  
"Listen, maybe I don't get it because I've never kissed anyone or really been in love like that, okay Remus?" Patton didn't realize he said that out loud.  
  
  
Remus scoffs. "You think I have? I simply understand human needs." They sit in quiet for a bit while Remus plays with his knife in thought. Suddenly he sits up and gets nose to nose with Patton. "Kiss me."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I said kiss me. Then you'll see if you want to kiss me if I die." Patton thinks for a minute weighing his options. 

Pro: everyone was asleep and no one had to know.  
Con: he was kissing Remus. Well was that really a con? Patton sighs.  
  
  
"Okay I'll kiss you." There wasn't much moving required given the fact that Remus was literally inches away. Even still, Patton hesitated. He took one last deep breathe before softly planting his lips on Remus'. The other side was quick to kiss back, it felt... well nice.  
  
  
Nice in a way that Patton couldn't really explain, but this didn't change Patton's mind. If Remus were his husband and he died, he wouldn't kiss him. It wouldn't be the same, it'd just hurt more. He may still be warm, but the kiss itself would still be cold and unfeeling. There was something about right now that Patton knew couldn't be replicated anywhere else or with anyone else.  
  
  
  
Ow.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a huge lack of intruality and I'm sure other people feel the same, so I've decided to write some in hopes that more people will as well.


End file.
